


letters

by Eden_Potter_27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Harry Potter is a Horcrux, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eden_Potter_27/pseuds/Eden_Potter_27
Summary: harry decides to right a letter to Voldemort
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	1. To Voldemort

_To Voldemort_

_My uncle just beat me bloody because ate food without permission. As another part of my punishment I'm not allowed to leave my room or eat for a few days and I need a distraction and maybe you could send some food._

_Harry Potter_

_Boy-Who-Hates-His-family_

"There you go Hedwig please take this to Voldy for me" 


	2. I hate you

Voldemort pondered the letter he had been sent and didn't know what to think of it. Harry Potter his worst enemy had sent him a letter because he was bored! But thats not even the craziest part of the letter no the craziest part is the fact that Potter is abused by his relatives and he's starving. But whatever its not like any of that maters I'll just send him a letter telling him not to write to me again 

_To the Stupid Brat_

_Why are you sending me a letter shouldn't you be writing to your pet mudblood or your weasel friend. **Do Not write to me**_

_Lord Voldemort_

_Conquerer of Death_

_P.S. I put in some food so you don't starve so I can Kill you myself_

As Voldemort finished writing his letter he brought it over to his owl Nightmare to send it to the Brat


	3. Yay food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy I'm trying the post a new chapter every day

Harry laughed as he read Voldemort's response to his letter or he tried to laughed but that made his broken rib really hurt. Harry also decided that he didn't care what Voldy wanted so he started to compose a letter of his own.

_to Snake Face_

_thank's for the food I finally have enough energy so that if i get up to do something I won't just fall over and pass out. I also finally got to finish my homework which hopefully means Snape will yell at me less. To answer your question about Ron and Hermione there not allowed to write to me because according to Dumbledore you could track the letter. Would you perhaps be willing to not try to kill me this year?_

_from your friendly neighbourhood chosen one_

_Harry Potter_

Harry then handed the letter off to Hedwig laughing all the while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback are appreciated also if you think someone's name is spelled wrong your welcome to tell me


	4. Wormtail and spiderman

As Voldemort read Potter's response to his letter he started to get a little bit confused. He couldn't understand what Dumdles gets out of having Potter abused unless of course he doesn't know. But no that's impossible Bumbelbore must know at least that Potter is being starved plus he still remembers the dead look in Dumbelwares eyes whenever he'd ask to stay at Hogwarts during the summer.

Voldemort suddenly hears a loud crash from outside his office as he opens the door and looks outside he sees wormtail who somehow has his hands cuffed behind his back in muggle handcuffs. Voldemort slams the door shut and walks back to his desk deciding to deal with that issue later and promptly returns to the one at hand and starts writing.

_to the spiderman reference chosen one_

_Since you probably have a low functioning brain and small attention span I'll address the thing that's probably on your mind right now since you will most likely forget later. How I know who spiderman is simple it had been a bad day and I was tired and needed some stress relief so I decided to go out on a killing spree. My first victim unlike the rest who were just fun kills was specifically chosen because we grew up together at the orphanage (I'm sure Dumbeles told you all about that.) and I just wanted to kill someone really bad. Anyway I entered the house that was very messy and noticed something on the ground it was a spiderman comic book and I ended up reading it while I waited for Billy to get home._

_So your also probably wondering Potter why I'm writing you back when I told you not to write me. But I'm not going to tell you the answer so forget about knowing. Don't die until I kill you._

_From The Powerful Lord Voldemort_

_Defeater of death._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the sorta late update I have a concussion so writing even though I love it is hard . Also if anyone has anything to say long as it's not mean I would love to hear from readers in the chat and I really like getting feedback.   
> Thanks   
> Eden


	5. Questions

Harry erupted in laughter as he read Voldy’s response and couldn’t stop. It was just funny, Harry didn’t even want to wait any longer so he started pending his response.

_To the powerful snake face_

_to tell you the truth Voldemort I find it hilarious that you know who Spider-Man is even if I don’t like the killing part of your story but it’s like what can you do, he’s a dark lord this sort of thing can’t be helped.also thanks for putting food in with the letter again. You know I have a question that I should probably shouldn’t be asking and if Snape ever found out what I’m about to say I would be in detention for like eeevvveeerr. So please don’t tell him if you want to be able to kill me this year anyways hear are my questions:_

_#1-why can I speak parceltongue?_

_#2-why do I have visions of you when I sleep?_

_#3-how did you Possess me in the Dom?_

_#4-why dose my scar hurt in your presence?_

#5- ~~ _am I really a freak?_~~

_sorry the last one wasn’t supposed to be there I wrote that last one after a session with Vernon.  
_

_Please try to answer the questions._

_Your enemy_

_Harry Potter_


	6. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short I hope you guys, girls and assorted stuffies enjoy

As Voldemort read Potters response he didn’t know what to think. Obviously the boy doesn’t know, the boy couldn't know Dumbeles doesn't just share his secrets like the he prefers to hold his hand close to his chest and not even share his hand with his teammates but then why ask those specific questions if he doesn’t know. But then again the boy is stupid and could just be asking questions because he’s board or curious not that Voldemort cares what the boy wants or thinks because that would be silly and Voldemort **is not silly**. So Voldemort decides to respond and answer the...but only because that would prove he isn’t stupid like potter...not that anyone thinks the _**The Great Incredible Amazing Powerful Lord VOLDEMORT**_ is stupid...right?

_Dear brat_

_As you probably know by now I am a incredible dark lord so I have graciously taken the time to answer your questions... not that I care what YOU think of me. But anyways these are the answers to your annoying questions_

_#1 you must somehow have Slytherin blood though that makes no sense_

_#2 you are crazy_

_#3 I am incredibly powerful_

_#4 again I am incredibly Powerful much more powerful then anyone else and I just must be so much more Powerful then you that your scar burns in my glorious presence_

_#5 YOU ARE NOT A FREAK YOU ARE A WIZARD A LESS POWERFUL WIZARD BUT A WIZARD ALL THE SAME!!!I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOUR FILTHY MUGGLE RELATIVES!!!_ _PLUS YOU ARE MY FUCKING **HORC-** oh ignore that last bit from like PLUS to the last word before I started this sentence no need to repeat myself ha ha _

_anyways._

_goodbye._

__**The Great Incredible Amazing Powerful Lord VOLDEMORT** _ _

__**lord of all power** _ _

__goodbye **.**_ _

__p.s. Don’t call me snake face_ _

__Goodbye._ _

As Voldemort put his quill down he was consumed by rage why you may ask well it was because while Voldemort had been writing the letter to Potter and got mad because he hated the word _freak_ then he figured it Harry Potter was his Horcrux which made him mad because his horcrux was living with an abusive family and he couldn’t do anything. He then went off to find Severus because he had to know his Harry’s location and then he could torture the scum then Dumblebum then all the muggles in the world he thought happily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok peeps hope you liked the chapter and if you didn’t I’ll try to do better next time. Sorry it took me so look to post this chapter I have just been really busy and life’s been crazy so ya. If anyone hear reads my other story ‘the past is now my present’ I am sorry the chapter is taking me so long to write but I’ve sorta lost my inspiration also no one has commented on what house Hadrian and lune should be in and I don’t know what house to put them in. For those of you who don’t know what I’m talking about ‘the past is now my present’ is one of the other two story’s I’ve written it’s basically about Harry and Luna travailing back in time so if you want to check that out be my guest (ha ha Beauty and the beast reference) and if not that’s cool to. Also I love reading comments so if you do comment thanks it really makes my day!


	7. Chapter 7: To The Great Incredible Amazing Powerful Lord Snake Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank to BeeGee for Beta reading for me

Harry Potter didn’t really know what to make of Voldemort’s response; it wasn’t necessarily bad but it was weird. Then again it could have just been a bad day for Voldy like Wormtail could have been really annoying when he was writing the letter or Lucy Malfoy could have failed another mission. The point was it didn’t really matter because it was Voldemort who wrote the letter and all in all Voldemort was weird. 

_To_ _The Great Incredible Amazing Powerful Lord Snake Face_

_ I hope you are having a good day, I was wondering if maybe, possibly, hopefully, you would do me a favor by torturing Wormtail (he says in a hopeful voice) if not, well that's too bad I would have really liked watching a vision of that, so much better than watching you torturing civilians and before you say anything  _ **_I am not crazy!_ ** _ Also, I mean no offence by this or anything but your response was kinda weird. Then again, if I’m gonna wake up tomorrow morning with a headache I happily retract my comment. Also, dude, what’s up with your reaction to the word freak it’s just a word, not anything to worry about even if it can be hurtful and mean.  _

_ Your enemy,  _

_ Harry Potter  _

_ P.S my scar doesn't hurt in Dumbles presence so explain that! _

Harry sniggered to himself as he gave the letter to Hedwig and wondered how big a headache he would have tomorrow.  __


	8. the to kill list

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to my beta reader BeeGee

Voldemort looked down at the parchment paper in his hands and didn’t know what to think. It was like ‘should I be mad, no he’s expecting me to be mad but my job as a great Dark Lord is to break expectations, so no I can't be mad. Plus if I get mad or frustrated my horcrux gets a headache and I want my horcrux to be healthy if not happy.’ So no mad but then he thought ‘then I must just be annoyed, but no that doesn't work either because if I’m annoyed he’ll just ignore me or merlin forbid roll his eyes at me because he’s a teenager so I have to be patient.’ So no annoyed and it wasn’t like he could be happy because that would be a bit too weird for Harry which was actually kinda funny thinking that the craziest thing in his life's a happy Vodemort considering all the stuff that my Harry and his ‘friends’ got up to and it wasn’t like he could be sad or mopey because those are things Dark Lords just don’t feel, or at least the good ones. So in the end he just settled on amusement because if he was being honest with himself if no one else, Harry's attempts at annoying and antagonizing him (really just a cry for help) are actually quite cute if a little heart-wrenching. 

As Voldemort relished all this the list in his head just kept growing.

To Kill List: 

  1. Dumbledore - for putting my horcrux with an abusive family, not giving me the DADA teaching position (that I would have eventually turned into a dark arts class), fighting against me and my Death Eaters, for starting an organization that fights against my glorious reign, hiring bad teachers- 



“ow, my hand hurts,” Voldemort said to himself as he was about to write more reasons to kill Dumbles but realized he was going a bit overboard. He hadn’t known there were so many reasons to kill him till now. Anyways he started to write again. 

  1. The Dursleys - for enslaving and abusing his horcrux, oh and being muggles 
  2. The Weasel and the Mudblood - for filling his Harry’s head with lies about him 



Voldemort smiled down at the list in his hands and knew realistically speaking it had to be way longer than it was at the moment, but he had other things to do... he thought to himself, though out loud he just said “Wow I really am amazing” and Wormtail who was sitting in the corner snivelling since he hadn't been dismissed and after having watched as the creepiest smile he had ever seen slide on to his masters face he couldn’t help but silently agree.

Putting aside the kill list to finish later he then started composing a letter for his horcrux.

_ To the little One Potter  _

_ So I read your response to my previous letter and I was simply overjoyed. It was very cute if a little annoying but you are sneaky like that so really it was of no surprise you came up with all those witty comments you silly one. Also, I promise to torture Wormtail for you as much as you want, you just have to do one tiny little thing for me, just tell me your address and I’ll be right over and I’ll take you away from the horrible muggles and get you safe and sound and out of the war and then I’d kill the Dursleys for you then Dumbeldore then the Weasel then the Mudblood then all the muggles!!! Oh sorry, I got swept away in the moment. Well anyways that’s the deal so hopefully, you take it also it was ok to say my response was weird but just don’t ever say it again and again if you want to correspond with me you have to follow my rules which means the word ‘Freak’ is banned.  _

_ Lord Voldemort _

_ Conqueror of Death  _

Voldemort smiled down at the letter he had just written, after making sure the letter was perfect he gave the letter to his owl Nightmare and proceeded to torture Wormtail for a few hours to relieve some stress. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on adding a new chapter every 1 or 2 days


End file.
